My Husbando, My Waifu
by VivianKai
Summary: Two-shots. Seven years of marriage… and there were never once he actually showed signs of wanting to further their relationship. They still go on dates when they could, he still gave her kisses and gifts on special occasions - but she is growing greedy and is yearning for more than just kisses from him.
**MY HUSBANDO, MY WAIFU.
** By: **VivianKai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER I :**  
MY HUSBANDO.

 _ **...**_

The blonde sighed as she dragged her feet into the empty condominium which is her current home. She had just finally arrived in Japan an hour ago - her mission at Italy was done and she could finally enjoy a few days of peace before another mission of hers started.

A spy always has a pile of paperwork awaiting for them whenever they were back from their mission, this is a fact that Irina had came to know after the sleepless nights she had to endure just to finish her reports at the given time.

 _'... life as an assassin is definitely easier. Why do I even agree to become an agent anyway…?'_

The woman thought to herself as she slumped back onto the king-sized bed. Her eyes slowly gazed towards the framed picture on the nightstand as her thoughts started to wander wildly.

"... well, it could have been to capture his heart…"

Stretching her arm out, Irina grabbed the picture frame on the table and brought it closer to her sight.

"I can't believe I married myself off to this poor excuse of a man."

The woman murmured under her breath as she gave out a sigh.

Despite they were engaged and married as signed in papers, both of them doesn't have the time for each other. She could even count the number of nights they actually sleep in the same bed on her hands - that just showed how busy both of them are on work.

Seven years of marriage… and there were never once he actually showed signs of wanting to deepen their relationship. They still go on dates when they could, he still gave her kisses and gifts on special occasions - but she is growing greedy and is yearning for more than just kisses from him.

"... Bakasuma… how could you leave a maiden like me in cold when I just wanted you to embrace me in your warmth?"

Irina murmured her breath as she placed down the photo frame beside her. With another exhausted sigh, the woman turned around and curled herself into a ball. She never realized how tired she was until this very moment in when her eyes started to feel heavy and her conscious started to slip into darkness.

* * *

 _Click!_

Irina stirred in her sleep upon feeling the lights around her surrounding was being turned off. The first thing that registered in her half-awake mind was the familiar scent of _Bleu De Chanel_ and the warmth of soft fabric covering over her exposed skin.

"How many times had I told you not to leave trails of your clothes around the house? Seriously… put on some much more decent clothes instead of lingeries when you're going to sleep. You might catch a cold like this. "

The blond's eyes snapped open, her sleepiness was being chased away the second she recognize the deep voice. A large hand is running over her hair, pushing a few loose strands of golden locks behind her ear. Her gaze was met with a pair of familiar sharp hues.

"Karasuma…? How… don't you have work today?"

Irina questioned in surprise at the presence of the man.

"I heard you're back, so I took my day off and was actually planning to pick you up. However… it seems like I forgot you're used to being independent so it isn't a huge surprise that I can't find you when I reach the airport."

"You… actually took the day off to go to the airport to pick me up?"

She asked in disbelief. Her cheeks started to flush red as she watched her husband peeled off the last piece of shirt off his chest. Despite being married to the man for seven years, the sight of his naked muscular body is still enough drive her insane.

"It's been three months since we saw each other in face. Besides, I am your husband. It is only normal that the husband pick his wife from the airport after her long exhausting trip for a dangerous mission - don't you think?"

She was once again speechless thanks to the words he said.

At this moment, Irina almost feels guilty for complaining about how careless he was towards her because… she honestly feels like she is the luckiest woman alive to be married to such a wonderful and _**hot**_ husband.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as she pulled him closer towards herself. His back pressed against her chest and she could feel her heartbeats started to fasten just by having the love of her life in her arms.

"... _okaeri_ ( welcome home ) , Karasuma..."

Irina whispered sincerely into the man's ear as she watched a small smile slowly curved up over the thin line of Karasuma's lips.

" _Tadaima_ ( I'm home ) , Irina."

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 **Author's Note :** There would be one more short drabble based on Karasuma's point of view! I hope you readers look forward to it!


End file.
